Sony Pictures Television (UK)
Background: Sony Pictures Television is a UK counterpart of the same name on ITV replacing Earth TV Network. Columbia Pictures Television (January 1979-November 1982) Nickname: "The Sunburst" Logo: Same as the home video counterpart, expect it reads: COLUMBIA PICTURES 'TELEVISION'COLOUR Variant: One end variant used around Christmastime had the logo covered in snow. Sometimes, "Colour Production" or "Presentation" would be below replacing "COLOR". There is also a version with a white background. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the home video counterpart. Music/Sounds: Same as the film counterpart. Availability: Extinct. Can be seen in America on VHS tapes of Quark UK episodes from Pacific Arts. Scare Factor: Same as the home video counterpart. _______________________________________________________________ RCA/Columbia Pictures Television 1st Logo (December 1982-October 1987) Nickname: "RCA/Columbia Box" Logo: Same as the home video counterpart, expect "TELEVISION" replaces "HOME VIDEO". Variants: *One end variant used around Christmastime had the logo covered in snow. Sometimes, "Colour Production" or "Presentation" would be below. There is also a version with a white background. *On some shows, the background is blue. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. Can be seen in America on a VHS tape of People in Earth: Lottery Crime. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (February 1986-December 1991) Nicknames: "The Cube", "The Spinning Cube", "RCA/Columbia Box II", "CGI RCA/Columbia Box", "The RCA/Columbia Cube" Logo: Same as the home video counterpart, expect "TELEVISION" replaces "HOME VIDEO". Variant: At the end of locally-produced programs (like the other ITV franchises), there would be a still version of this logo with a smaller RCA Columbia logo and "AN RCA COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION PRODUCTION (or "PROGRAMME") FOR" and the ITV logo below it. Sometimes, there would just be "AN RCA COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION PRODUCTION (PROGRAMME)", or just a copyright date below. FX/SFX: Same as the home video counterpart. Music/Sounds: Either silent or accompanied by a continuity announcement. Availability: Extinct. The closing variant was seen in America on Space 2010 when A&E aired it during the 1990s. Scare Factor: None. _______________________________________________________________ Columbia TriStar Television 1st Logo (January-August 1992) Nicknames: "CT Boxes", "Part I: The Boxes Cometh", "Split Rectangle", "Prototype CT Boxes", "Rectangular Boxes" Logo: Same as the home video counterpart, expect says "TELEVISION" replaces "HOME VIDEO". Variant: At the end of locally-produced programs (like the other ITV franchises), there would be a version with "A COLUMBIA TRISTAR TELEVISION PRODUCTION (or "PROGRAMME") FOR" and the ITV logo below it. Sometimes, there would just be "A COLUMBIA TRISTAR TELEVISION PRODUCTION (PRESENTATION or PROGRAMME)", or just a copyright date below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct on TV. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (September 1992-April 1993) Nicknames: "CT Boxes II", "Part II: The Boxes Take Form", "The First Box Logo" Logo: Same as the home video counterpart, only "TELEVISION" replaces "HOME VIDEO". Trivia: The Columbia Torch Lady seen on the left was painted by Michael J. Deas and the TriStar Pegasus seen on the right was painted by Alan Reingold. Variant: Same as the last logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or accompanied by a continuity announcement. Availability: See above''.'' Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (May 1993-1997) Nicknames: "CT Boxes III", "Part III: Will This Logo Ever Die?!", "Sliding Boxes", "Blue BG Boxes" Logo: Same as the home video, only the same difference from logo 2. Variants: *There are special holiday variants of this logo. *At the end of locally-produced programs (like the other ITV franchises), there would be a still, silent version of this logo with a smaller logo, the background is black and "A COLUMBIA TRISTAR TELEVISION PRODUCTION (or "PROGRAMME") FOR" and the ITV logo below it. Sometimes, there would just be "A COLUMBIA TRISTAR TELEVISION PRODUCTION (PROGRAMME)", or just a copyright date below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the home video counterpart. Music/Sounds: Same as the home video counterpart only high pitched, sometimes accompanied by a continuity announcement. Availability: See above''.'' Scare Factor: Same as the home video counterpart. 4th Logo (1997-2001) Nicknames: "CT Boxes IV", "The Filmstrip", "The C-T Filmstrip" Logo: Same as the home video counterpart, expect "TELEVISION" replaces "HOME VIDEO" Variant: There are special holiday variants of this logo. FX/SFX: Same as the home video counterpart. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: See above.'' '' Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (1999-2002) Nickname: "TV from the Heart" See ITV for description ______________________________________________________________ Sony Pictures Television (2002- ) Nicknames: "The Shining Bars", "Ultra Majestic Sony Pictures Bars", "SPTV Bars", "Sony Bars" Logo: Over a set of purple clouds, we see a bright light with rays shooting outward which start to create some lens flares. A set of white lines of light appear and zoom out to solidify into the Shining Bars, Sony Pictures Entertainment's logo, which give off rays of light. As this happens, the background turns black. The rays die down and we see "SONY PICTURES" in the Sony font appear below the Bars, a line is drawn underneath that, and "TELEVISION" appears underneath. FX/SFX: Just great CGI. Music/Sounds: Two timpani drumbeats, followed by an uplifting-sounding horn/string arrangement. Sometimes, the theme is played in low tone. Availability: Current. Scare Factor: Low. It's just good CGI animation. Category:My favorite dream logos Wiki